Reliving Life
by Akuma vs Angel
Summary: Emiko Sasaki is a broken soul. Her life has been stripped away from her and she can't seem to find out who she is.Will Naruto and the crew be able to help her or will her horrible past come back to haunt her once again?
1. Chapter 1

Emiko never enjoyed her place in this village, but what else could she do? This place was the only thing she had in her life that was important to her. She gives out a bored sigh. This is meaningfulness if you ask her. She looks out her old rusted window pane. The rain batters the glass from outside. It's very depressing here. Not much to do with cloudy skies and pouring rain.

It's like prison. No children outside. No people roaming the streets. It's deserted here just like the souls of the hopeless people living in it. A crash a thunder rolls in followed by a strike of lighting. She wishes to be like the storm. Scream like the thunder and destroy like the lighting.

She can be free like the winds. Be alive again.

* * *

This Is a new story I made. Please review and I'll make another chapter! I really want some feed back about it first.:D

See you L8r!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"Hold up Naruto!" The pink-haired woman yells.

It's hard to catch up to him sometimes. Will he just stop for second? Is that too much to ask? She turns to her side when she sees Sasuke appear beside her.

"What is his problem?" Sakura asks.

Sasuke doesn't answer and catches up to Naruto with haste. Sakura sighs at this. Why is she always the one not knowing things with her team? She'll do much better at the hospital right about now. She's abruptly knocked out of her thoughts when she sees her male teammate's stop their running.

She then notices the rubble and debris that could have been an old village. The musk smell of blood fills her nose. "What happened here?" She whispers.

Nobody could be living here, so why are they even here? It's completely deserted here. As if Naruto has read her thoughts he speaks. "Someone is still alive here."

Sasuke nods his head.

What are they talking about? There couldn't….. She stops when she senses something. How could she be so blind? She feels a chakra pressure, but it's faint. It's so easy to pass too. Whoever it belongs to must be on the verge of dying.

Naruto runs without hesitation into the broken down village. It might be trap or something. How could he be so stupid?

Sasuke follows after along with the worried Sakura. It's a ghost town out here. The old rusted windows with the smeared blood on the walls.

Naruto stops a few times to sense the faint chakra. He's been sensing ever since they started their mission. "Is this what had you distracted?" Sasuke asks.

Of course his best friend noticed it. So that means that he can sense it too. "Yeah," He says. He stops when he suddenly feels it get stronger when he gets closer.

"Were getting closer," Sakura says. "We should probably split up?"

Naruto nods and heads the other way that is the source of it. He stops when he heads into a dead end between two standing buildings.

A cough echoes out the building on his right side.

Naruto walks through the ragged building while being careful as possible. This place is like watching a horror movie, but that's just not something he shouldn't be worrying about. Another fit of coughing sounds the building, giving him a sign of where this unknown person is. He runs quickly, making the old floor boards creak under his feet.

"Emiko, Are you ok?" A female voice says.

So there's another one too, but he didn't sense that one.

"You shouldn't be worrying about me." Another female says. "Your wound is …"

She stops. Did they sense him? Suddenly the once faint chakra turns to the most agonizing and dangerous feeling. What happened? He walks lightly to the door, staggering in his walk as he reaches closer for the door knob.

"Who's there?"The voice says with a frightened tone.

This very distressing chakra on the other side of the door was making him very conscious. Whoever this person was had to be highly dangerous.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He says.

What is he saying? Whoever that is in that room is more likely to destroy him in the place he stands? "You're lying!" She says urgently.

"I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village and I felt a faint chakra and I found you two." He says.

"How did you know there are two of us?" She answers.

Crap. He didn't mean for that to spill out. Being too honest sure is going to be a problem with him, if he wants to get these two out and probably to a hospital.  
"Look, All I want to do is help." He says. "All I want is to help you not hurt you."

He waits in silence for a while and suddenly the door opens. In front of him stands a teenager about his age with long auburn hair that flows down her back. Her torn and bloody clothes and her weary eyes that scream "stressed". This girl looks as if she hasn't had a meal in days or months. It's surprising that her legs can even hold her up.

"I'll believe you, but if you try anything funny…I'll….." She stammers. "I'll be sure to kill you."

She doesn't look to be in any condition to even bat an eye. She looks undernourished and fragile. He then looks past her and sees a girl that is covered in a black cloak. He never noticed her. The mysterious and ominous girl looks up with gleaming violet eyes, looks like two flaming candles from the lighting of the room.

"Is she ok?" He asks.

She turns and shrugs. "Does it look like she's ok?"

He shakes his head. He shouldn't be interrogating them. He can always ask for names later, but he's sure that one is named Emiko.

What's wrong with the other girl though?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

"This is all you have for me?"

The couple both nod with exigency. She might not think very highly of what stunt they just pulled. Of course, they brought two outsiders form out the village that they have hardly any information on.

"We just couldn't leave them there!" Naruto bickers.

"Tsunade- sama, we understand what we did was ….abominable, but Naruto's right." Sakura speaks with authentic meaning. "We just couldn't leave them there."

The middle aged woman sighed while rubbing her temple from an upcoming migraine. As much as she loathed about it, they were right. "I know where you two are coming from, but that doesn't change the fact that you brought unknown common people here." She speaks. "With Madra and the other past events it's not secure for us to be bringing in other people."

Naruto groaned at this angrily. How is finding two broken people in a desolate village has anything to do with "common"?

She speaks, "Until further notice, I will leave them under your care." She continues. "I will also have a squad of anbu to watch them. You are dismissed."

Sakura sighs when they are out of their Hokage's range of hearing. "That went….well," She says.

Naruto shakes his head at this. This was just something he didn't really want to have a subject about. He can't stop thinking about the inscrutable girl back at the village. Her eyes were very daunting. She was like a shadow for the auburn girl. There weren't much to say about her or even describe her for that matter.

"We should probably go to the hospital," Sakura speaks. "You know, just to check up on them and Sasuke is still there."

With giving a nod of great and amenable approval, they both head to the route for the hospital.

Sasuke leans against the building's wall with hesitant motives to leave, but unfortunately was left two watch the two strangers in the hospital. What a complete bore. He wasn't very admirable for being left watching a civilian or for that matter anything living. He would care less about what happens to that person, but given the albatross of responsibility he was given the job.

"Hey," Sasuke looks up to find the source of the sound. "What are you doing out here?" His rambunctious voice says.

That belongs to only one person and he knows exactly who. "What are you talking about?" He speaks. "I'm here at the hospital aren't I?"

Naruto starts to speak, but instead nothing comes out. For once Naruto had nothing to bicker about. Wasn't this an unexpected surprise? Sasuke gives off a small smirk. Finally, making the idiot shut up was the most successful thing he's ever accomplished.

"Well, why are you out here?" Sakura asks.

"They told me to, so I just went outside." He says while shrugging.

Naruto crosses his arms in a childish manner."We left you here to watch them, not stand outside." He mumbles under his breath.

Sakura, who heard his audible mumbles, rolled her eyes. Why should it matter? Sasuke did stay at the hospital though.

"Shall we go inside or we just going to stand here?" Sasuke finally speaks.

Both of his two teammates both nod.

"Just leave us alone!" A loud bellow is heard throughout the entire hospital.

"Please just return to your room." A nurse says.

The trio is all comforted by the sight of the auburn girl bickering with the nurse, who was desperately trying to get her back to her room.

"No, I refuse to." She says. "My friend and I would like to leave now."

Naruto looks at the hand she was holding. It was the same girl with the cloak on, but she was now revealed with her fair pale skin and her violet eyes that gleam with light. Naruto shakes this off and head to the heating scene.

"Hey, Hold up," He says standing in front of the nurse. "She's only trying to help."

He hears her groan. "Well, she'll be helping, if she was out my way."

He was totally confused. Why are they so persistent to leave?

"If you would mind moving I'll be out your way. It would be best if we leave this village quickly."

"What's the rush?" He asks. "You're still bashed up."

"I'm still able to walk." She says. "Why should it matter to you?"

She tries walking by him, but Sasuke suddenly appears in front of her, blocking her way.

"What about your friend?" Sasuke asks.

She turns around to see her beat up friend. Her left cheek is gashed up and her face was covered in bruises. She looked as if she has been in a war. "She's fine….." She stops. "W-we can take care of ourselves."

Sasuke notices the seer worry in her voice. She was of course deeply worried for her friend. He just couldn't help, but noticed the way she clasped the hand of her violet-eyed friend. "Hiromi, please stop." The girl says. "We're in their village and we need to follow their orders."

Hiromi turns to her friend. Her light spoken voice enlightened the room to her. Just the sound of her voice stopped her dogged actions. "I'm sorry Emiko." She says back to her friend.

Naruto, who was in fact surprised by the girl identified as Emiko speak with such tranquility. Just by begging her friend to cease was all it took? Despite her mysterious stature, she seemed to give the ability to give out a command. She was quite interesting in his eyes.

Sakura walks up to the decalescent situation. "We can take it from here." She says to the nurse.

Knowing the medical ninja she nods and walks away, but not without looking at the two strangers in the hospital. "How about we take you back to your rooms?" Sakura asks.

Both teens nod and walk with Sakura to their rooms.

Emiko, who was very much silent, turned towards Naruto, who was staring at her. They then locked glances and seemed to stare at each other with intensity. Blue meets violet. She turns away, while he feels his cheeks rise hot from embarrassment.

Why did he stare at her?

A man walks around the torn down village with disgust. What an unpredictable environment. Why would such girls live in this condition?

"Sir," His servant says.

"Have you found the girl?" He says.

His servant flinches as this question. He feels sick to his stomach. His master has noticed too. What will he do to him, if he tells him that he has failed to find them?

"T-there…..not here, they're gone." He stammers.

Silence goes through the quiet village. The servant feels as a drop of sweat drops from his brow.

"What do you mean…..gone?" He says with a pause in his voice.

"They're not here." He says.

The servant's master, Azazel, stares at him with animosity. "You have failed me." He speaks. "You are free to go."

Other servants who are surrounded by the scene become abashed. They know what is coming next, so does the one now in the unwanted dilemma. The servant looks at Azazel with pleading eyes. He doesn't want to end this way, but soon he will be extirpated. Turning his back to his master and his fellow comrades, he feels a painful tear fall from his eyes.

The end…. Why has it come so early? What about his children and wife?

Azazel, who now held a kunai, threw it with no thoughts in his mind. He watches as he falls to the ground and a flow of blood fall from his wound. He sighs and shakes his head in disappointment.

Turning, he looks at the blank expressions of his other slaves. "You see this," He shouts. "This is the prime example if you dare not to exceed!"

He pauses as he walks to the lifeless body. Crouching beside it with a smug smile on his features, he kicks the body over on his back.

"If you want to join him, please say so and I will greatly do so." He says.

No one looks at him, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"Do. Not. Fail. Me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Emiko looks around the vigorous battle field. The blood and gore. She starts to feel a queasy feeling in her stomach. She feels her blood run cold at the sight. Could she change this? What could she do? Her breath hitches at the sound of footsteps.

"You like it," He says.

She feels a rough hand being place on her shoulder. This destruction is a master piece? She feels a tear fall from her eyes. Why had she been so weak? So useless, she was no help. She couldn't even stop this very man from tricking her.

"I'm going to find you." He says.

She looks up at the horrible nightmare of a man and look at him as her tears roll down her cheeks. He was right; he was going to find her. He always does. "I won't believe you." She lies.

An amused laugh echoes throughout the battle field. He grabs her face harshly, while gripping her cheeks. He makes her stare at the horrible scene that makes her very heart combust. "No one can stop this." He says with authority."Not even you, great warrior, can stop something so sinister."

He knows well. He's definitely right about it even if she despises it. Azazel was not only truthful, but is hitting her every nerve.

"Just admit it …..I've won."

….

"Emiko, I'm sorry." Hiromi speaks gently.

"You've failed me enough times, Hiromi." Emiko voice replies.

"I tried, but you saw what happened." She says defensively.

Emiko huffs at this. 'What a complete nuisance.' She says in her thought.

'How can't it be so easy to leave?'

"You made yourself look suspicious now, Hiromi," Emiko says with a menacing voice that makes Hiromi stiffen. "What do you mean stopped us?"

Hiromi looks outside her window on the left side of her bed. She didn't know what to do? She never meant for Emiko to be so furious with her. "I'm sorry, Emiko." She says softly. "Just one more time and I'll promise to not disappoint you."

Emiko ponders on this. Why should she give her another chance as many times she has failed her?

She shakes this off. This is not her. The Emiko she knows gives mercy.

"Just this once, but…" She stammers. "I don't want another mishap like that happening so I can fix it."

Hiromi nods vigorously.

…..

Naruto walks into the hospital to know that Sakura had to be here. It was only right to look after the two girls; after all it was his responsibility to make sure they don't do anything.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Naruto turns to see Sakura.

Naruto smiles at seeing his teammate. "I was just looking for the two girls."

Sakura stares at him for a little while. "You mean Hiromi and Emiko?" She asks.

Naruto nods and Sakura leads them to the room that the two girls are occupying. "You know they're being discharged today; so, it's only right if you take them around the village."

"Sure, it's fine with me." He says.

Entering the room of the two skeptical girls; Emiko was the first to notice Naruto and Sakura enter the room.

"You two are being discharged today and Naruto will be taking you around the village." She says politely to the two.

"Who's Naruto?" Emiko speaks with a curious tone, but sounded more like a demand.

Naruto smiles, "That's me." He says as he raises his hand.

Hiromi smiles at Naruto. It was like she knew him already and despite the deranged situation from yesterday. "It's nice to meet you, Naruto." She replies. "I know we started out from a bad start, but I would like to say… Thank you."

"No problem Hiromi." He replies.

Sakura looks over Emiko's scars, seeing that they healed perfectly. "How about I go get you guys some clothes and I'll be right back." She replies and leaves the room.

Silence enters the room, making it seem completely dead. Naruto was getting kind of nervous, as surprised as it sounds. It has never been so silent when he's around before.

"So, how old are you guys?" He speaks, breaking the silence in the room.

Hiromi is the first on to answer, "I'm fifteen and Emiko is seventeen."

Naruto is startled, How it can be that, Emiko, so petite and…. Well…delicate, is seventeen? In his eyes it should be the other way around. Hiromi laughs at his expression of exhaustive expression of bewildered shock.

"I know what you're thinking; Emiko is much too small to be older than me." She says.

Naruto hears mumbles come from Emiko. The insult about her stature was probably pissing her off.

…

Sakura returns later on with a few clothes in tow. She shoos Naruto out of the room, saying something about being a pervert and just standing there watching. A few minutes or hours later Emiko and Hiromi walk out with different attire. Hiromi was wearing a small vest with bandages covering her cleavage and stomach. She had on small black short that stop to her thighs and had wrappings around her left thigh. Maybe an injury she's covering. Emiko simply had on Sakura's old genin suit from when they were kids.

"I'm sorry Emiko, but that's all I could find that could fit you." She replies to Emiko.

Emiko's face was crimson red either from embarrassment or angry at wearing at someone's old clothing from when they were thirteen.

"I'm ready to go Naruto- san." Hiromi says cheerfully.

For a girl that just had an argument with a nurse and attempting to leave the village; she sure can forget about it quick. "You can just call me Naruto, if that's fine." He replies.

She nods and Emiko stares the other way as if bored out her mind. She seemed to be thinking about something though. What could it be?

…

Naruto walks around the village with the two girls in tow. Emiko doesn't say a word the whole time, but Hiromi had to at least be the most curious. Asking questions about everything, it was if she never been outside to see the world before.

"What's up Naruto?" Hearing the sound of his name being called he turns to see Kiba and Hinata.

They have been dating for about a year now and everyone can see what change Hinata has made with Kiba. Akamaru was the first to run towards Naruto and pounces onto him. Hiromi lets out small screech. Kiba looks towards the frightened girl. Seeing that she most definitely have never saw a dog that big before.

"Who is this, Naruto?" Kiba finally asks.

Naruto, who was still recovering after Akamaru gave him his greeting stood from the ground, while dusting off his clothes. "That's Hiromi and Emiko." He replies.

"Wait, there are two?" He says confused.

Naruto is befuddled by this question. "Of course, there are two. Are you blind?"

"No, I only see one person and that's her." He says pointing to Hiromi.

Naruto turns towards where he's pointing and sees that he was of course only seeing one. Where was Emiko? "Wait, where is she?" He says.

"Where is who? There's another?" Kiba asks.

"Of course there is! Sakura is going to kill me!" he shouts.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, we'll find her." Hinata replies as she tries to comfort him.

"Plus Akamaru can track her down." Kiba replies.

Naruto looks around for the white dog, expecting a bark from his name being called. To his surprise Akamaru was also gone. "Akamaru is gone! I'm screwed!"

….

"Are you sure it was this way?" Naruto asks for the final time.

Hiromi was leading the way to the two missing people… well dog and girl. "I know they did! Emiko was being dragged this way."

Naruto and Kiba stop. "Dragged, How is she being dragged?!"

"Well, I'm sure we'll find them." Hinata says cheerfully. (Personalizing Hinata's character, I just had to.)

"Hello my friends," A familiar voice says. "Are you enjoying the power of youth?"

Hiromi turns towards Lee with a smile. "Yes and Have you seen anyone about this height?" She says as she brings her hand up to her chest. "She has long black hair and she's being dragged by enormous dog?" She asks.

Lee is stunned by the last description. "No, I haven't seen anyone around here like that, but maybe I could help you."

"What if we don't find her?" Naruto says worriedly.

No one has ever seen him so, well….afraid like that. Is it really that crucial?

…..

"Let me go you, mutt." Emiko protest as she struggles in the hold of Akamaru's teeth.

The big white dog finally stops and let's goes of the whining girl in his clutches. "What was that for, huh?" She replies with an angry tone.

She stared at him scrutinizing the dog in front of her. As if she was waiting for him to reply from her question. "Why am I talking to you anyway?" She asks herself out loud.

Akamaru barks and licks Emiko's face, stunning her. She was about to yell at the dog for licking her face, but instead smiles at this and pates his head.

"You aren't that bad, are you?"

…

"Don't you think we have enough people searching for her?" Naruto replies, gloomily.

"How could you mess this up, dope?" Sasuke replies angrily.

Naruto groans, Hiromi has asked everyone about Emiko and now they're searching for her high and low. "This is not my fault." He replies defensively.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at this statement. How dumb can he get? "You were supposed to look after them. Apparently, you couldn't take on that kind of responsibility." He answers retorting him.

"We need to be worrying about finding her before Sakura finds out." Naruto says with alarmed.

"How could you lose a seventeen year old?" Neji replies.

"You're so inresponsible Naruto." Ino remarks with attitude.

A bark echoes through the training fields. (It was the last place they had to look.)

"Akamaru," Kiba replies at hearing the familiar barking.

The big white dog walks from the forest of trees from across the training field, with Emiko in tow.

"Emiko, I was so worried." A worried Hiromi replies as she runs toward the petite seventeen year old.

"You weren't worried when he was dragging, me though." She replies harshly as she pushes the fifteen year old back.

Hiromi pouts at this reply. Naruto and the others all run towards the three. "Thank Kami; I'm not going to die." Naruto replies as he grabs onto Emiko and lifts her off the ground.

Emiko blushes, "Please let me down."

Naruto stops, "Oh, sorry," He sets her onto the ground.

Everyone stares at the small teen. Kiba was the first to confront the girl.

"You're seventeen, you're so small." He replies.

Emiko groans at this reply as the young man that was the owner of the dog that dragged her speak. "Yes I'm seventeen." She replies.

"Are you sure?" Kiba answers. Hinata bumps him with her elbow.

"What kind of question is that?" Emiko says venomously.

"Don't worry about him Emiko." Naruto replies.

"So how old are you, Hiromi-chan?" Lee asks.

Hiromi giggles, "I'm fifteen."

Everyone is surprised by this. This can't be, Emiko so small and…..well Hiromi looks completely older. Something was wrong with this situation.

"I don't have time for this." She groans to herself. She walks away from the group.

"Wait up, Emiko!" Hiromi replies.

Everyone watch as the two walk away. Naruto and Sasuke both run after the two teen girls. "You really doing a good job Naruto, _really_" Sasuke replies with sarcasm.

"Let's just head after them." Naruto says with a groan.

….

"Emiko stop, we can't be wondering around here like this." Hiromi replies as she desperately tries to run after her.

Emiko just ran faster. Why she was running away? She had no clue. Emiko stopped in her tracks as she feels a familiar chakra flow. "No," She replies. She collapses onto her knees, fear racking all over her body. "He can't be..." She mutters.

"Emiko, what's wrong?"By her side was Hiromi as she looked at her with sheer worry.

"H-he's h-here." She replies mutters.

Hiromi scopes the corridor, "Emiko, no one is here." She replies. "You must be feeling the effects again."

Emiko shakes her head in disbelief. "No, you're lying….you've always been helping him…you're lying!" She yells as she tries to escape the grip Hiromi has on her.

"Listen to me; it's just the effects of the jutsu he used on you. You need to overcome this." She replies.

Emiko screams with fear and desperation. _**"Don't believe her. Remember who she was before."**_ The voice in her replied over and over again, countless times. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Hiromi replies as she strikes her in the abdomen

Hiromi watches as her body goes limp and she catches her with her arm. In a right enough time, Naruto and Sasuke arrive and see the unconscious Emiko in the Hiromi's arms.

"What happened?" Sasuke was the first to reply.

"She just ….collapsed, that's all." She replies swiftly.

"Is she ok?" Naruto replies as he nears the auburn and raven girl.

"She's ok…. she mentioned that she was a little faint before."

Sasuke didn't believe, but he felt it wasn't his business. He just couldn't help, but think that Hiromi knew something. Probably just his suspiciousness playing tricks on him, but he wasn't going to think that.

"How about we send her back to the hospital?" Naruto replies as he grabs onto Emiko and hold her bridal style.

"No," She says abruptly.

Sasuke and Naruto both turn towards Hiromi with surprised looks. "Hey you guys," The trio turns to see Sakura running towards them.

"Hey Tsunade would li-"She stops to see an unconscious Emiko in Naruto's arms.

"What the hell happened?"

"Look, before you go berserk on me Sakura," Sakura give him a horrifying death glare. "Hiromi can explain!" He yells.

Sasuke stares at Naruto with disappointment. _**"Really dope?"**_ He says in his thoughts.

"She just collapsed that's all." She replies. "She said she was feeling a little faint earlier."

Sakura smiles at Hiromi. "Thank you, that's all I wanted to know." She replies.

"As I was saying Tsunade would like to see us." She states.

* * *

Akuma: *sighs* Well, another chapter that no one is going to read.

Hiromi: Aw, don't feel bad Monet.

Akuma: Who told you that you could call me that?

Hiromi: *Poutes* You act just like Emiko.

Emiko: That's a lie. I'm not worthless like her.

Me: How about you say that to my face.

Emiko: No thank you.

Me: Whatever. *crosses arms*

Naruto: Come on you guys. Don't act like this.

Me: *glares* Be quiet before I decide to put you in a dark abyss of hell and then we'll see how we all will act then.

Hiromi: *Stares at Akuma nervously* Anyway, please review and also Monet doesn't own Naruto, but she owns me and Emiko. Right Emiko?

Emiko:*rolls eyes* Just hurry it up Hiromi.

Me: Yeah Hiromi is right I don't own Naruto and if I did Sasuke would take over the village and burn it down to crisp. (Yes I'm just that evil)

Naruto: You crude devil!

Me: My name's Akuma for a reason. *She laughs evilly and lighting strikes*

*Naruto, Hiromi and Emiko stare at Akuma, scared*

Me: Have a nice day or night. You get the point. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four

"For the last time, I didn't do anything, Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura growled and glared at Naruto, "That doesn't explain why she is unconscious."

Hiromi sat down next to Emiko as she lies down in the hospital bed. She held onto her hand as she looked as Naruto tried defending himself. She looked over to see that Sasuke was sitting in a chair as he didn't even take a glance as his team mates argued.

"_They don't act much like a team."_ She thought.

Emiko began stirring in her sleep and just as she was about to open her eyes. Naruto exclaimed, "Look she's awake now! She is perfectly fine!"

Sakura neared Emiko, "Are you feeling alright? Your friend said you were feeling faint."

Emiko looked at Hiromi who was staring at the ground away from her. "I'm fine. As my friend said earlier was true."

Sasuke turned towards the raven girl and noticed how Hiromi was darting eyes away from her. She seemed submissive almost. Something was up and he could feel it.

"That is good" Sakura replied.

"Yeah, you had me worried, Emiko." Naruto replied.

Emiko closed her eyes almost in frustration. She sighed, "Your concern for my health is not needed. I'm perfectly fine."

Naruto was stunned by how bold she was speaking. When he first found her she looked beaten up and weak, but her attitude and personality was telling a different story.

Sasuke stood up from his seat, "Well, we have complete responsibility over until further notice. So your health will be of our concern until then."

Emiko growled and Hiromi looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes as if to tell him to stop speaking.

"You two are to be sent to my house." Sakura replied as she broke the silence, "You'll only stay there for a few days."

Hiromi smiled, "Thank you, but we both hope not be a burden in your household."

"Not at all I-….." Sakura was stopped when Emiko suddenly hit Hiromi.

"What was that for Emiko?!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the girl.

"Speak for yourself Hiromi. I will not allow you to be calling me a burden in front of these people. You are truly a burden. It's a shame of what I have to deal with it." Emiko replied darkly.

Hiromi trembled as Emiko spoke. She didn't want to anger her again. "I'm…."

"You dare apologize for your mistakes? All you ever do is mess up."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Naruto yelled at Emiko, "You can't blame her for what she has done. She's human. We make mistakes."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, "Get Hiromi out of here." Sakura nodded and she helped the auburn girl and led her out the room.

Emiko clenched her fist in anger as she watched the two leave the room. "Naruto she'll have to stay with you. Those two have to be separated." Sasuke replied and he took a glance at her before he left the room also.

Naruto sighed, "What's up with you? Why did you do that?"

"It's none….of your concern." She muttered.

….

Azazel stood close to the gates of the Leaf village as he grinned sinisterly.

"Shall we attack now?" His minion asked.

"No, if we attack now it will only cause problems. Now that we know she's in the watch of the Hokage." He replied as he lit a cigar.

"Should we alarm the others at home?" The slave replied.

He took a quick huff from the cigar and blew out the smoke. "Do so. We'll need it."

….

"I'm sorry about the boxes and stuff. I'll move them somewhere else by tomorrow." Sakura replied as she opened the door to the guest room.

Hiromi stepped in, "It's quite alright. I don't mind."

Sakura stood by the door and looked Hiromi. "That girl, Emiko, She doesn't seem like a great friend."

"The fault is mine. I should have been more cautious about my words. She doesn't like to be a burden nor useless." She replied sadly.

Sakura glared at Hiromi, "That doesn't give her the right to hit you like she did. She of course is the oldest. She can't put such concerns onto you like that."

There was long silence until Hiromi sighed, "Even so, Emiko is my friend. There are just some things that she is going through right now."

Sakura nodded as she looked at Hiromi and sighed. She stretched and yawned, "Well, I guess I'll retire. If you need anything just say so."

"I'll be sure to and thank you." Hiromi replied.

Sakura nodded and left Hiromi.

…..

"I refuse to sleep in a bed where you have slept in." Emiko replied.

"Come on what's wrong with it?" Naruto said with a sigh.

"It's disturbing to know who has slept here and that he's standing right in front of me!" Emiko exclaimed.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. What was he going to do with this girl She's stubborn as a mule. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
